


Nurturing

by Querion



Series: Struggles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Old argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Nzuri is relieved when her partner returns to the shelter.





	Nurturing

  "Oh, dear! Whatever happened to you, Vyeo?" Nzuri said as she quickly reached out her front paws and muzzle to push the injured bear into the shelter entrance.

 

"Your boyfriend almost killed me." Vyeo gasped with pain but she allowed her partner to help her get inside the warm shelter. A fire crackled in the corner of the ice den and Vyeo was grateful for the warmth it provided.

 

"My boyfriend? Vyeo, you know very well that Chak is not my boyfriend." The younger bear said pleadingly. Vyeo`s only reply was a sigh. It was an old argument between them.


End file.
